


Fixation

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Psychological, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki knew he wouldn't come out of this experiment sane. It was a cruel test performed on a boy who had nothing. But he'd accepted the terms and conditions. Agreed to a year of isolation for research purposes. And all without knowing that the contract he'd signed was a little more binding than he'd initially thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The room was white and square, ten feet wide and ten feet across. It had a bed, a toilet and bath on one corner with curtains for privacy from the CCTV, a small and old television set in the middle, and a lone armchair in front of it. It was always bright. The air conditioner hummed like an eternal breath in the background. The clock was a steady, ticking thing. Everything he needed, all the basics, were delivered to him: food three times a day, toiletries for hygiene, clean clothes. But he was by himself. He saw no one, heard no one.

That was, except on select hours of his entire day.

 

The television turned on by itself and a video would play on a set hour. A young man with bleached blonde hair and a wide grin would appear on the screen, entire face encompassing the monitor and steadying the video camera before finally stepping away and flopping on the side of a small bed.

The greeting varied everyday.

 

_Good morning! This is Akira. How was your sleep? I hope it was restful because mine was._

 

The sound of Akira's voice would always beckon him closer so that he sat in front of the TV and watched, listened more carefully. It was low and friendly, but not overly cheerful. Garbed in a wifebeater and low-hanging jeans with a studded belt, and you wouldn't think this Akira guy was polite with how rugged his appearance seemed to be. But listening to and watching him everyday, scrutinizing each change in expression and twitch of a finger, he was. Careful with his words and smiling a lot, Akira was a nice young man.

He'd smile at the pause and answer just as cheerfully, politely. "Good morning. Yes, it was very restful thank you."

 

_ So I know what you're going to say! That what I'm wearing isn't fit for work. Don't worry, I'm going to change to a proper shirt before I leave. What about you? Shouldn't you be changing out of your sleep clothes? I'll make breakfast while you're at it. I'll be right back. _

 

Akira would then turn the camera towards the kitchen, giving him a brief view of the the other's studio apartment. It was tiny and a complete mess. Moving about and gathering stuff from the fridge, from a cupboard, from the shelf overhead, from a drawer, and then he would glance back briefly and smile at him.

 

_Go, take a shower. Breakfast will be ready by the time you're done. It's nothing special though, just scrambled eggs and rice. I have some leftover yakitori from last night though, I can reheat it if you want? It's really good, from the izakaya Shima and I frequent in._

 

"Okay, sure." He would answer, stepping out of his pristine clothes before closing the curtains around himself on the bathing area. The water was always the right temperature. The shampoo smelled heavenly, like vanilla, and the same with the soap. The toothpaste was strawberry-flavored. And as he went about his morning routine, Akira would be humming in the background, some song he had never heard before, to the sound of cooking.

 

_Are you done yet? Breakfast will get cold. I'll wait for you, I want to eat together. No, whatever you say, I'm not starting without you. So hurry up okay!_

 

"Okay! I'm sorry!" He'd say, hastily towel-drying himself before slipping into his fresh clothes and tossing the soiled ones in the hamper. Pushing the curtain aside, he would step out of his small bathing space and on the screen, Akira would already be sitting in front of his round dining table, waiting.

And his own breakfast would be on his armchair, newly cooked and still breathing steam - scrambled eggs sitting on rice and reheated yakitori. He would sit down and smile, pick up his chopsticks and look back at Akira. "Let's eat."

 

_So Shima and I have double shift at the conbini today. Sorry I'll be home late. But I'll drop by during break. It's cheaper if I eat here than buy outside anyway. Good thing the conbini's only ten minutes away right!_

 

He would nod and hum. "Right. And as long as you're here for lunch, overtime is okay." And Akira would grin boyishly, picking up his glass of water and downing it all in one go before saying-

 

_Aww, don't miss me too much okay? Anyway, I have to go or I'll be late. I'll see you at lunch!_

 

The bleached-blonde would then stand up and lean towards the camera, giving it a brief kiss, and after that the screen would go black with him leaning slightly forward, as if expecting to feel the virtual kiss for real.

 

And this was just Ruki's twelfth day in isolation.


	2. Chapter 2

The in-betweens that consisted of no Akira were long hours spent watching the white ceiling shift and dissolve into a galaxy of brilliant comets, or at least that was what it seemed like. Whenever he so much as blinked though, eyes already watering after trying to keep his lids open for far too long, the ceiling became just white again. The windowless walls sometimes did that too, all-white to a writhing expanse of stars and then back again.

He wasn't sure if he was seeing things, but the display looked real enough and it was beautiful.

If he'd had enough of staring blankly at nothing, he would keep himself occupied with whatever was available to him. He would often sing. And write or draw. He had an entire stack of paper that never seemed to run out, and just when his pencils were too short to be comfortably used, he would find several of them falling from a small, rectangular slot built in the doorway. There weren't any books. Or music. Not even pictures. Just the sound of his own voice and this industrialized, eerie feel in the air that for some strange reason, began to have some kind of sound. It was so that he began making stories out of the images he'd drawn, reading the words he'd written down aloud.

 

Eventually though, when there wasn't anything to scribble down anymore after feeling like he'd put everything on paper, he tried other things too.

He discovered that it took him nineteen normal steps to reach the other side of the room, end to end. Ten (and eleven at one time) if he were to use giant steps. Thirty-two and a half for baby steps. And twelve if he was on all fours crawling like an animal.

He was on his third round of giant steps after getting two different number results again when the TV flicked on - but he was behind it and focused on his feet, so he didn't actually see it.

But the sound of Akira's voice made him look up, and he practically jumped into his usual place in front of the old television, seating himself on his armchair with a big smile as he was given a view of the bleached-blonde's messy room. Clothes were being tossed on the floor - the other was getting dressed and off-cam, but his baritone was clear.

 

_I'm home and aaaah, I'm so tired! My day was so strange. Everyone was at the conbini today, for some reason! Is there some kind of 'let's all go to the conbini at the same time' holiday thing going on that I don't know about? Do you know if a holiday like that even exists?_

 

He laughed aloud. Akira was always so funny, saying random things that brightened his dull days. Curling his fingers under his chin, he grinned and shook his head as he watched the other move back onscreen, dressed in another one of his wifebeaters but only in a pair of boxer shorts.

Biting his lower lip, he couldn't help but admire the other's slender frame. He cleared his throat and tried not to stare at the body being presented to him as he answered as usual, keeping his gaze on the other's face. "I don't think there's ever going to be a holiday like that, Akira."

 

_Ah well, of course not. But there were really more people than usual. Shima even lost his temper a few times, which is pretty rare. We were very stressed and we had several teenagers trying to shoplift. I just want to lie down and sleeeep..._

 

The blonde flopped down on his bed, lying sideways and facing the camera with eyes closed. At first, he thought Akira had fallen asleep. But he smiled gently after a while, opening his eyes as he spoke again: voice uncharacteristically soft.

 

_Okay, enough about me. What did you do? How was your day? Did you miss me? Because I missed you._

 

He blushed and couldn't say anything for a while, but eventually admitted in a soft voice of his own. "I missed you too." And Akira made a confirming noise low in his throat, eyes closing, smile ever present.

 

_Okay good. Now tell me about your day._

 

So he did. Told Akira about his drawings and what he wrote, and the difference in the numeric results he got for crossing the room depending on normal, giant, baby, or animal-like steps. He also hesitantly shared the fact that the walls seemed to morph and change before his very eyes.

But soon, the other's breathing got even. He was asleep, the sound of his breaths constant, comforting. He smiled at the sight, looking in fondness as the blonde moved, splayed on top of his sheets with his mouth slightly open. "You're really tired, aren't you." He murmured, reaching out and touching the TV screen tenderly.

"Good night."

 

The air conditioner hummed like an eternal breath in the background. The clock was a steady, ticking thing.

It was Ruki's twenty-third day in isolation.


	3. Chapter 3

_Isolation Day 59 | Date 2.28.15 | Time 14:47_

 

_Test subject Ruki is only now beginning to show signs of listlessness. Unlike his counterparts who experienced this as early as day 4, he is proving resilient although not immune to the effects of societal seclusion. As is being tested in this experiment, it appears that the idea of another individual indirectly speaking to and trying to get in contact with him and asking about his well-being, has kept Ruki from depression._

_It is important to note, however, that the test subject has now begun to believe that the video feeds are real time instead of recorded, a point that was discussed with him prior to experimentation._

_To see what other means of coping the test subject will come up with, it has been decided that all video feeds will now be limited to six hours instead of eight, to be gradually decreased every 60 days until the 6-month period._

_In order to lower the risks of self-harm, all potential hazards in the chamber have been removed as best as possible, which includes charcoal instead of lead pencils, paper and soft plastic substituting for ceramics and cutlery, and replacing all bathing products with organic ones._

 

_This is effective 00:00 hours on the 1st of March 2015._

 

-

Dinner was spaghetti.

 

_Shima's mom made it and I couldn't say no! He came in at work with this huge tupperware of it. It's good, but it's-_

 

"Too sweet," He murmured with a smile, legs curled under him in his armchair as he shoved a forkful of pasta into his mouth, watching Akira do the same onscreen.

As if on cue, the other's face twisted into a wince, but he was grinning as he continued.

 

_-too sweet! I like them a little more... Italian-style I guess is what they call it. Will you cook spaghetti for me that tastes like that someday?_

 

He nodded eagerly, sipping from his plastic cup of water with a smile. "I will! I don't really know how to cook pasta, but I'll learn it just for you."

 

_That's great! I know I like KitKats, but it's chocolate and chocolates are supposed to be sweet. Maybe it's just a matter of preference. Regardless of preference though, no way would I have declined Shima's Mom's offer. It would be so rude._

 

Smiling fondly, he shook his head and finished his meal. "Always the polite one," He whispered affectionately, just as Akira finished his meal too, rising up from his dining table and gathering the dishes. He came back quickly, and that made him quirk his brow at the blonde. "That's just one plate and a fork. Aren't you going to wash that yet?"

But Akira ignored him, propping his cheek on his palm, his smile softening as he reached out and touched the screen.

 

_I want to touch you for real. I'll get to do that someday right?_

 

The room was white and square, ten feet wide and ten feet across. It had a bed, a toilet and bath on one corner with curtains for privacy from the CCTV, a small and old television set in the middle, and a lone armchair in front of it.

It was always bright.

 

Ruki stared back at Akira needily. "Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch had been served an hour ago, but it lay untouched and cold as he sat on the floor by the foot of his bed, hugging his knees to his chest and murmuring seconds under his breath, gaze focused straight ahead but eyes unseeing.

Nothing moved. Just his chest as he inhaled and exhaled, and his mouth as he spoke to the whiteness of his surroundings.

 

 _Twenty one thousand six hundred forty two_ why had he still not heard from Akira

 _Twenty one thousand six hundred forty nine_ had something happened at the conbini

 _Twenty one thousand six hundred fifty five_ was Akira skipping lunch or having it with somebody else

 _Twenty one thousand six hundred sixty one_ where was he

 

The seconds marched on ever so slowly as he continued to count, unflinching on his spot and not even feeling the least bit hungry. In fact, he wasn't feeling much of anything at all.

And for the first time since his isolation and by the time he was at _thirty one thousand two hundred nineteen_ , he looked up at the CCTV that had been monitoring him the entire time and stopped counting.

 

 _(the room was white and square)_ "Please." _(an eternal breath in the background)_ "I have to see him." _(ten feet wide and ten feet across)_ "I need to see him." _(the air conditioner hummed like)_ "I'm begging you."

 

_**Opening... Reita video file name SA87** _  
_**Command play video feed**_  
_**Command pause video feed**_  
_**Video paused at 00.0143 seconds**_  
_**Opening... Reita audio file name SA662**_  
_**Command play audio feed**_  
_**Command increase volume**_  
_**Volume increased at 110 percent**_

 

_**Transmitting feed, please wait...** _

 

The TV screen flickered to life, and like a coiled spring, he shot up from the floor. He stumbled however, legs cramping after being in only one position for so long, but as if falling on his knees hadn't hurt him at all, he crawled towards his armchair.

It was the usual view of Akira's messy room, his bed with the blankets half falling to the floor. The sound of a bicycle passing could be heard from afar, as well as the sound of a group of girls laughing.

But no Akira.

Ruki curled up on his seat, chin on the arm of the chair, waiting patiently for the blonde young man to come back as he watched the day pass by in Akira's bedroom.

 

It was his seventy-fourth day in isolation.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hollyhock Division_**  
**_Concerning Test Subject Ruki_**

 _\--starting secure chat--_  
_**Sa.R:** What do we have?_

_**Sh.Y:** The usual. They're pushing for a year. Can't really do anything until our evil scientist decides to pack up his bags and leave, he says six months. We'll intervene then whether he's still around or not._

_**Sa.R:** We have it on record?_

_**Sh.Y:** Sending you the file now._

_**Sh.Y has sent an audio file.** _

_**Sa.R:** The bastards. Why the hell is this our problem again?_

_**Sh.Y:** Because it's what the division was made for?_

_**Sa.R:** You're not leaving after six months either, are you?_

_**Sh.Y:** Umm, no. Why would I?_

_**Sa.R:** Because I'm assigning him to you after he gets out of The Pit._

_**Sh.Y:** I thought I was only doing surveillance?!_

_**Sa.R:** Time for you to go back out there and actually help these people._

_**Sh.Y:** Okay, now I'm quitting._

_**Sa.R:** Seriously?!_

_**Sh.Y:** Fine, I'll do it. But if this ends up as another suicide, don't blame me._

_**Sa.R:** That wasn't your fault._

_**Sh.Y:** It sure seemed like it where I was standing at the time._

_**Sa.R:** Look Yuu..._

_**Sh.Y:** Gotta go. _  
_\--secure chat terminated--_

 

 ** _Hollyhock Division_**  
**_Call Record No. (4.15)1762_**

"We have to call it off."

"Now? When we're finding out so much? Your bi-weekly reports says so."

"That's true, yes. But we're _breaking_ him. The agreement states-

"But we're the farthest we've ever been at four months. Those other test subjects, they didn't even last four _weeks_. We can't call it off."

"The agreement-"

"-states that he agrees to see this through for a full year. And he's not breaking, he's _coping_ like what your report says. There's a difference."

"He'll have difficulty getting back to society after this. He may even feel like he'll never be able to go back at all."

"Then the Hocks will deal with the after, like they always do. Now shut up, oversee the experiment, and give the board results."

"Six months."

"Six-what do you mean _six_ months?"

"That's how long I told myself I'd endure this. The first four months are done. If you don't call the experiment off after the sixth month, find someone else. I'm quitting."

"No you're not."

"I can't keep doing this!"

"It's for the greater good! For science."

"Fuck you."

"Whatever. Go back to work."

-

 

Someone was screaming.

No matter how hard he pressed his palms over his ears, the screaming was still so loud. Curled up in his own bed in a fetal position, he wanted to tell them to make it stop but he couldn't use his vocal cords because-

 

_Hey. Hey, I'm here, I'm sorry. Have you been waiting long? I'm so sorry. Come on, please stop. Say something. Anything._

 

The screaming stopped as soon as he heard Akira's voice. He uncovered his ears and only noticed then that his throat was dry. And that he had a puddle of saliva on his blankets where his mouth had been nearest.

"Akira?" His voice was raspy, and it was painful to swallow. He couldn't focus on that though, because Akira was onscreen and he was smiling sadly.

 

_I know, I was gone a while. I'm sorry, did I worry you? Shima and I had to work double shifts the past week. I'm helping him pay off his loans, the jerk has the Yaks after him. I'm so sorry I haven't been around._

 

A sob bubbled up his throat, but he held it in as he hurried for his armchair and took a seat, fingers running over the TV monitor. "It's okay. It's okay, as long as you're here." He whispered, voice still hoarse.

And during his one hundred eighteenth day in isolation, Ruki had no idea that all the screaming was actually his own doing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Suicide triggers. Please tread carefully._
> 
>  
> 
> ..

The first thing that greeted him the morning of _Test Subject Ruki's_ one hundred thirty fourth day in isolation was a thick brown envelope dropped off through the mail slot on his front door. Pausing by the kitchen entrance as he stepped out of his bedroom and into the hallway, he eyed the harmless thing warily with a hand hovering over the earpiece he had sleepily worn as he got up to the shrieking of his alarm. But Shiroyama Yuu decided that he would only look at that envelope's contents after he'd had his daily dose of caffeine, not before.

His stress levels were high enough as it was, thank you.

Entering the kitchen, he pressed the small button on the piece on his ear as he began the menial task of preparing coffee without a machine, yawning and listening closely to the messages that had been left by his team while he was sleeping.

 

_**01:31 AM, message from Shou.** Got news. They're going to try and drug him in half an hour, see if it'll help cure the depression. We've got someone on the inside monitoring the entire thing because this anti-depressant hasn't been tested yet. It's a violation, although the Board gave them the go-signal so we might have a problem with that later on. Oh, and I sent you TS-Ruki's file per your request._

_Beep._

_**06:13 AM, message from Saga.** I'm not sure if this is counted as the drug working, but it's almost as if TS-Ruki's brain dead. He won't eat or even respond to video feeds. He just... is. He's been staring at the ceiling for the last four hours. It's kind of creepy actually. They say the drug will wear off in another two hours. Will let you know what happens then._

_Beep._

_**08:04 AM, message from Hiroto.** It isn't pretty right now. He just broke everything in the room, demanding to see Akira. He has never been this hostile before, so they think this is a side effect. They've been forced to sedate him._

_Beep beep._

 

Yuu sighed as the messages ended, half his body leaning against the counter near the stove as he waited for the water in the kettle to boil. He had his head in his hands, wondering if he could really do this just like Sakai Ryo believed. The last time he was in the field as a Keeper had been two years ago, and it had ended poorly, specifically with a rope tied around his charge's neck.

He didn't want to fail again.

The kettle whistled and broke him from his solemn trance, and Yuu straightened, reaching for the burner and turning it off with a flick. He was just about to reach for a mug when his earpiece began beeping like crazy.

_Fuck._

He abandoned his coffee, practically flew out of the kitchen and grabbed the brown envelope on the carpet, before heading to the bedroom to get dressed as he listened to the most recent message that had been left for him.

 

_Beep-beep-beep-beep._

_**09:35 AM, message from Sakai.** L5E, we need you onsite, Shiroyama. ASAP._

 

Five minutes later, Yuu had buckled his helmet under his chin. He didn't even wait for the engine to warm up; revving it only twice, his Yamaha Dragstar purred loudly before the motorbike was roaring down the street at an alarming speed.

..

 

They'd missed a shard. It had been upturned, the white side of the glass blending with the pristine floor almost perfectly. If he hadn't stepped on it, he wouldn't have even known it was there.

As discreetly as possible, he sat down just beside the shard, reaching out for it. It was a jagged thing that excited something in him, and he knew exactly what he wanted to do with it.

It would feel good sinking on his flesh, tearing at muscle and sinew.

Twenty five minutes later, he stood up from the floor with the glass piece trapped loosely within his palm as he approached his bed and lay on it with his back turned on the CCTV. Curling into a ball, he tightened his grasp on the make-shift blade. It cut his palm, but that was the point wasn't it?

With one swift move, the sharpest side of the glass shard cut at his wrist upward, not quite able to follow the path of his vein, and he gasped sharply. And everything that was white ever so slowly got drenched in a bright red as Ruki began laughing.

And cutting some more.

 

Outside and in the lab, an assistant who had been monitoring the test subject turned to her boss with an alarmed shout at seeing the growing crimson staining the bedsheets.

"Dr. Murai! TS-Ruki! He's-he's bleeding!"

Murai Naoyuki inwardly breathed a sigh of relief at this as he turned to the screen, barking rapid orders at his staff as he picked up the emergency line to contact the Board.

"No-contact with TS-Ruki is no longer effective beginning now. I want paramedics in the room. Do what you have to do and someone greet the Hocks when they get here." Because he was pretty sure the Hollyhocks had been watching their experiment the entire time.

The emergency line got picked up by a secretary, for some reason. That, or he had been routed to the incorrect number, stupid extensions. "VVV Labs Main, this is the Office of the Pre-" But Nao didn't have time for pleasantries so he cut her off with venom in his voice.

"This is Murai and it's an emergency, so put your boss on the line. _NOW_."


	7. Chapter 7

_Had to leave early, Mom left spaghetti on the fridge so just have some for breakfast. I'll be back probably by noon, see ya! Shima_

  


Akira stared at the note on the fridge, held in place by a faded grape bunch magnet, sighing and glancing at the wall clock to check the time: _10:57 am._ He couldn't believe he'd forgotten and slept in on such an important day. Striding back to his bedroom, he patted around his blankets for his phone, finding it dangerously close to the edge of the bed. Grabbing the device, he sent a message as he walked back to the kitchen, taking out a tupperware from the refrigerator and shoving it into the microwave. 

  


_Oi, you still at the cemetery? Sorry man._

  


He was already serving himself a plateful of Mrs. Takashima's specialty when his phone vibrated with a reply, and he read the new message as he settled on the dining table, absently turning the TV on.

  


_Didn't wake you on purpose so it's okay. Anyway, do we need anything?_

_Toothpaste, soap... Kitkats. And a sponge._

_How about booze? Hehehe._

_Fully stocked!_

_Good, just checking! We're going back now._

_Did you say hi for me?_

_Sure did - she says to eat the spaghetti without a word of complaint or else she'll come back!_

_That's actually not a bad thing._

_I know, so you better start complaining now._

  


Akira wasn't really watching whatever was showing on TV anymore as his mind flew beyond the walls of this two-bedroom apartment he shared with Shima. How long had it been since, anyway? A little over two years now, but their loss still seemed so damn fresh. He and his lifetime friend might not share a surname, but they were brothers in more ways than real ones were, and it certainly felt like he'd lost a sister too... 

"I'm sorry for not visiting on your birthday." He whispered as he looked upwards with a sad little smile, talking to someone who he could only wish was still around. "And I miss you. I think we all do."

There was a moment of silence, broken only by the incessant chatter of the people on television, plus his own contemplative sigh. Eyes eventually turning down to the pasta messily looped around the prongs of his fork, Akira supressed a grimace, already expecting how sweet the spaghetti was going to be as he muttered simply before beginning his meal. 

_"Itadakimasu."_

Breakfast passed uneventfully with no resurrections from the dead, and he had just dropped his plate and fork on the sink when a muffled shout from outside caught his attention. Using this as an excuse not to wash the dishes he'd just used, Akira hurried for the front door and opened it to peek outside. 

"-careful with that, that was my _great great great_ grandmother's table!"

Grinning widely, he stepped into the hallway to find his middle-aged front door neighbor Hama-san directing men in and out of his apartment, a hand on his hip as he chastised a group of three who was currently trying to get his dining set from the second floor to the main level via the stairs - but were unable to, for some reason.

"It won't fit!"

"Oh that's ridiculous, how did you think we got that table _in here_ the first time?!"

"But how-"

Hama-san stomped a foot, looking like he was about to burst a vital artery with how red his face had become, and Akira immediately intervened with a soundless laugh, blocking the balding man's way with an arm when he looked like he was going to charge at the movers and push all of them down the stairs.

"I'll help, I'll deal with it Hama-san, relax!" He said with a wink, walking over and assisting the men with how to angle the table properly so they could get it through the narrow stairway. Behind him, Hama-san sounded both relieved and annoyed as he huffed and puffed like an irritated housewife.

"That's right Suzuki, you teach them! Angling a table! It's so simple with three of them to do it, I remember it was only you and Shima who got it up here before and we had _no_ problems!"

Akira returned to Hama-san, still grinning, and peeked inside his unit as the man fussed over some half-opened boxes. "We're just used to manual labor that's all. Anyway, didn't you tell us the move wasn't until next week? What happened?"

His neighbor turned to him distractedly, sealing boxes with packaging tape, and deciding to be helpful, Akira took a roll and began doing the same. 

"Ah well, they needed a replacement immediately. About time, I've been waiting for that promotion for years!" Hama-san tapped his bare scalp with a finger to emphasize his next words. "I still had hair when they first hired me you know!"

Akira burst into a fit of laughter, rapidly moving from box to box as the three men returned to move another item, Hama-san barking his orders at them in a condescending tone. "The china cabinet next and again, _be careful!"_ He sniffed slightly, irritated, before turning back to him. 

"Oh, where's Shima?"

Akira's grin, if possible, grew wider. "Seriously? _I'm_ right here helping you and you're looking for him?" He said in a mock-hurt voice, clutching at his chest in exaggeration. "It's _so_ not fair!"

Hama-san rolled his eyes. "Oh whatever, you know how it is," The man muttered with a wave of a hand, tossing him a piece of torn cardboard. "He's like my _daughter._ We understand each other in levels that you don't!"

At that, Akira shook his head with another laugh. "I thought I wasn't completely straight according to you princesses?" He teased, to suddenly be hit at the back of the head with a loud smack. _"Ow!_ What the-"

Turning around, he found Shima standing behind him with a pout, shaking his head at him. "It's queen! We're queens! Know the hierarchy _bonkura!"_

"Shima!"

"Hello Mama-san!"

Akira watched in amusement as his neighbor and his best friend primly greeted each other with kisses to the cheek - if it could even be called that. It was more like cheek bumping in his opinion, but done in the manliest way possible.

"Okay, I get it, stop making fun of the ignorant straight guy." He said, going back to sealing boxes. Shima had joined now too, clicking his tongue and nudging at his shoulder as he began labeling the boxes appropriately. 

"It's your own damn fault, stereotyping us homosexuals," He pointed out. "Not all of us prance around like girls. Some of us do and that's perfectly fine, but that's just _not everyone."_

Akira groaned in complaint. "Ugh I can't believe I'm getting this lecture again just because of one stupid comment that was a joke in the first place..."

"Most of us," Hama-san continued as if Akira had never said anything. "We like our men simple, without any frills and lace involved. Unlike what you implied before!"

He rolled his eyes. "Like I said - it was a joke and you guys took it seriously!"

Shima drew a long black line on his arm with the sharpie he was using. "Well, we're very sensitive!" He giggled. "We attack those who discriminate us like _this!"_

Eyes widening, Akira took an unbalanced step back in his current position squatting, but too late - Shima had already pounced, tackling him to the ground, making him laugh and lose his breath at the same time that he found himself having difficulty speaking.

"H-hey, st-op it ge-get off-" 

"Mama-san, hold onto his legs, we're going to give him the best head ever!"

He found a pair of arms holding his legs and thighs down. "Okay, I've got a firm hold Shima, do your thing!" Akira was still laughing so hard and trying to wriggle out of his best friend's grasp as he felt a nose nuzzling his collarbone. "G-guys stop it please! N-no, _no_ Shima it tickles there, _stop!"_

  


While all this was happening, on the apartment beside the one where all the happy ruckus was coming from, a man with hazel brown eyes and dark hair watched discreetly from his balcony with his phone pressed upon his ear, waiting for someone to answer his call.

_"Hello?"_

He shifted slightly, cigarette on his other hand. He brought the stick to his mouth and took a deep inhale of nicotine before answering.

"It's done. Time to make the next move, love."

There was a happy laugh on the other end of the line. _"Good... come over tonight and we'll celebrate, Shinji."_


	8. Chapter 8

He was waiting for them to leave. Like he'd done the past two years, straddling his motorcycle with his helmet still on and parked a good distance away, he was ever patiently awaiting his turn with a brimming basket of hollyhocks sitting on his lap. They'd never seen him where they always stood before her headstone but he'd always had a clear view of the mother and son who visited every year, their heads bowed at the moment - in prayer or silent conversation with their loved one, he still wasn't sure up to now. Probably the latter, and how Yuu wished he could turn back time, bring her back to them so that they could talk to her for real. Hear her answer in that sweet tone of voice she so often used on him whenever he worried and she didn't want him to, ribbon-shaped lips upturned in a gentle smile.

_I'm all right Yuu, really. Get some sleep, I'll still be here in the morning._

"But one day you weren't." He whispered, fingers running over the vibrant blue hues of the blossoms that grew in his garden, the ones she helped (forced) him to plant after she convinced him that his yard needed more color. "I woke up and you were just gone."

Not physically though, no. She had been there all right, but cold and lifeless and hanging from a noose. It still haunted Yuu until now, remembering what she looked like that morning.

And just when had been so close to loving her. 

  


Sighing as the mother and son he had been watching finally left, he got off his bike and began the long walk to her tombstone, his footsteps getting heavier with every step he took. It was such a depressing thought, that she'd been reduced to nothing but weathered rock, her name carved on the surface, all that was left of what once was a beautiful girl.

He crouched down and smiled, the action a touch sad and definitely wistful as he placed the basket he'd brought for her on the ground.

"Hi. Happy birthday." But there was only silence as he ran his hand over the engravings on the sun-warmed stone.

_Takashima Kaori._

..

  


**_A message from Amano Shinji to Saga:_**  
_I've sent you the address, make sure it happens. And I'll be expecting you tonight. I miss you._

  


"Oh, you miss him?"

The naked figure curled around Shinji's back pressed himself closer, hand wrapping itself tightly around his torso in an almost possessive manner. So he'd been reading as he composed the text; it made him chuckle.

Placing his phone back on the bedside table, he turned to face the smirking young man beside him, rubbing at his lower back as he pulled him flush against his equally nude form. "How else will he do what I want? He has to hear these things."

He grinned as he was eventually straddled, nails digging onto his chest in carvings of _you're mine._ "Don't you forget whose side you're really on."

Shinji's hands traveled to a slender waist and plump ass cheeks, grinding his hips upward with a moan as their lips met in a none-too gentle kiss.

"Of course. _Yours."_

..

  


He looked so small, more like fifteen instead of twenty years old. Maybe it was the way he was curled up on his chair, knees drawn to his chest as he hugged his legs with his arms, vacant gaze directed forward. Maybe it was also the clothes giving that illusion: he was wearing a shirt and sweatpants that were both a size too big, Hiroto's overnight clothes from the looks of it because the guy was the smallest thing in here, although this boy was way smaller-framed. Staring at him for a few more minutes from the other side of the two-way mirror situated outside the debriefing area, Yuu took a deep breath before walking towards the door to interrogation room 4, joining TS-Ruki with a turn of a knob. If the boy cared that someone had finally done so after almost an hour of being left in there by himsef, he gave no indication.

This was turning into such a stressful morning already.

  


"Hey."

The only response Yuu got after his somewhat friendly greeting was a deadpan glance, dark eyes glinting under fluorescent lights and partly hidden by dark brown bangs, before TS-Ruki's gaze returned to looking at nothingness. That was a good sign, in Yuu's opinion - at least he was acknowledged, if only for a second. There was still someone up there in his head, _hopefully._ Seating himself on the only chair across the other with the table between them, he smiled slightly, trying to look as harmless as possible.

"My name's Yuu."

Another blank gaze, but this time TS-Ruki didn't look away, and the stare down made Yuu a bit uncomfortable as he forced himself to look back and maintain an amicable expression. It took a while before anything else happened, and the earpiece he had been wearing since the start of the day crackled a bit, a sign that someone was pressing the microphone and getting ready to speak to him real time, perhaps to ask if everything was all right. His entire team was watching this via CCTV after all, and were probably wondering about the silence and lack of movement. Before they could though, TS-Ruki beat them to talking.

"Are you here to tell me _all that_ isn't real?"

Yuu didn't look taken aback by the question only because it was part of his training not to be transparent to his so-called charges. Well, he hadn't been expecting to be asked that. For someone who'd spent nearly twenty weeks in isolation, Yuu was thinking a test subject's first words would have been more like - _what date is it, how long was I in there, get me out of here, I want to see this or that person_ \- something along those lines, like every test subject he'd encountered in the past. TS-Ruki was proving very different from them all though, the fact that he'd lasted more than thirty days being the very first clue.

Leaning back against his seat, Yuu went down to business using the very question TS-Ruki started with, returning it back to him with a thoughtful hum, sounding for all the world like a professional. A pro at what though, he had no idea - at asking questions?

"Mmm... which _all that_ are we referring to?"

The boy uncurled from his chair slowly as if he was unfamiliar with his own limbs, eyes still trained on him even as his every appendage moved in every other direction. It was a bit eerie to be honest, and Yuu felt strangely exposed under those eyes that were devoid of any kind of feeling. The voice was too, as flat as when it was first used, but aside from the lack of nearly any kind of emotion in this interaction it was... _almost_ normal.

"You know. _Him._ Suzuki Akira."

He hummed again after a few seconds, letting the statement hang in the air before tilting his head at the boy questioningly.

"What do _you_ think?"

TS-Ruki leaned forward languidly, folding his hands together in front of him and propping his chin atop it, still staring. "I know it's not. I remember what I signed and what was discussed before I was isolated." He began blinking like some kind of owl, lids fluttering in slow motion, and Yuu was somewhat hypnotized by the action. But then-

His entire demeanor changed suddenly, and in a heartbeat he was blinking rapidly, voice dropping to a thoughtful and anxious whisper. TS-Ruki focused on something in the distance past Yuu's shoulder as he curled up and drew his knees to his chest once again, muttering furiously to himsef.

"But it felt real while I was in the room..." His murmurs were nearing feverish, argumentative in tone even though he was the only one speaking aloud. "And it can be! Maybe just _there_ , but not _here_... so if I go back, it'll be real again."

Yuu watched the display in slight alarm, tensing in his chair as he tried not to make any sudden moves or noises. Who knew what TS-Ruki would do if he was startled, even by accident, from his loud verbal musings. The boy was agitated at the moment, absorbed in a heated monologue, and for the greater good or not, this just proved further that the experiments done by VVV Labs was completely fucked up, reducing normal people to being _like this._

"Bring me back." He straightened, a bit startled as he was spoken to once more.

"Excuse me?"

TS-Ruki was looking at him imploringly, eyes impossibly wide, and Yuu ached at the sight. "To isolation." He clarified as if Yuu didn't already know, voice as pleading as the expression on his face. "I don't think I've completed the full year, have I?"

He shook his head slowly. "No you haven't."

"Then bring me back."

He smiled sadly. "I'm sorry but I can't do that."

What happened next did so at such high speed, Yuu didn't even have the time to react as TS-Ruki lifted the sleeve of the shirt he was wearing, clawing at the bandages covering his wounds. _"Bring me back now!"_ He demanded as he pulled at his stitches, everything becoming red as he gave a forceful yank. Yuu jumped up from his seat, but it was too late - he was bleeding again.

He pinned TS-Ruki on the floor as they toppled on the ground, blood and spit staining carpet, skin, and clothes as he directed his gaze at the CCTV camera mounted on the corner while trying to hold down a squirming, kicking boy.

"Damn it! I need a paramedic!" His earpiece crackled, and it was a miracle that thing was still there. Sakai's voice floated into his ear. _"We have one on the way."_

He nodded at the camera as best he could to indicate he'd heard, before turning to TS-Ruki who was snapping and growling at him, saying one thing over and over again.

"Bring me back, bring me back!"

  


Well, they were just off to a fantastic fucking start, weren't they?


	9. Chapter 9

He really thought he would be leaving VVV Labs on a positive note. His staff had surprised him with confetti poppers as soon as the clock struck five pm (nearly made him have a heart attack when they exploded too - those things were so loud), and so far the evening had been filled with good food and drinks, and heartfelt messages wishing him luck on his new path, whatever it may be. He'd worked for this company so long - he had a lot of good memories here. And the arrival of a certain someone whom he had been expecting to show anytime soon couldn't ruin his little send-off party even as he was asked if he could spoken to in private, no. 

  


"The Hocks intervening isn't really my fault Amano." Naoyuki began as soon as he was within the empty conference room he and his surprise guest chose to converse in, turning around to face the dark haired man who was one of the reasons he no longer wanted to stay here. The door thudded close with a dull bang, Nao lifting a hand and gesturing at him in emphasis as soon as. _"You_ were the one who wanted to continue the experiment even though I warned you otherwise."

Shinji's hands were shoved inside his pockets, intimidating even in such a harmless looking posture and though he wasn't garbed in the dark suits he preferred to wear, the sleeves of his current dress shirt pushed up until under his elbows. Maybe it was the eyes. Shinji's eyes were like blades in the manner they looked, having the ability to cut away someone else's layers. 

"You knew they were already listening in and used an open line. I've been _invited_ for questioning - they have recordings of _all_ our phone conversations." He managed to sound livid even without raising his voice, closing the distance between them and dropping his voice into a menacing half-whisper. "You fucking planned it that way, didn't you?"

Nao found himself throwing his head back and laughing at that, crossing his arms over his chest with a shake of his head. "Oh come on, we all know the Hocks get involved in _everything_." He gave a sickly innocent smile at his raging direct report - yes, Amano was his supervisor. "It's not like I had to report you. I mean, all I had to do was wait for the right time."

Shinji advanced threateningly then, hands clenched tightly on his sides and startling the hell out of him. _"You motherfu-"_ The dark haired man was growling, prompting Nao to step back warily, but before things had the chance to escalate into (most probably) a fist fight, suddenly there was a knock. 

"Dr. Murai, excuse me?"

Shinji was breathing hard as he froze with a fist in the air, immediately stepping away and turning his back on the the door as it swung open to reveal a female lab assistant. She looked rather terrified to be disrupting them, and considering Shinji's reputation of being an asshole of a boss, Nao couldn't blame her. "I'm s-sorry if I disturbed anything-" She began haltingly, but he only waved a hand, beaming at her in reassurance. 

"No it's fine, we were almost done anyway. What was it that you needed?" He asked, hoping he could remember who she was. It always worked wonders in his opinion, calling someone by their name in order to calm them down, but she didn't work for him directly so he had absolutely no idea who she was. He watched her sneaking a peek at Shinji who still wasn't facing them, answering in a nervous voice. "The President's on the phone wanting to talk to you Doc."

Nao nodded as he walked towards the doorway at that, stopping only to address Shinji one last time with false cheer in his voice. "It was nice of you to drop by Amano-san, thanks for your well wishes." His words were sarcastic of course, and with that said, he closed the door as he left to take his phone call, leaving the raven in the conference room seething by himself. 

Or well, not quite by himself or even seething for that matter. 

  


"So what're you waiting for? An award? A round of applause?"

Shinji looked up at the swivel chair where a disembodied voice came from, located at the head of the conference table that could seat twelve, expression no longer angry - not that he really was, to begin with. Beginning to smirk, he watched as said chair spun around to reveal a young man in a casual shirt and jeans, hair tied back in a high ponytail and currently smirking back at him with his legs crossed. How he looked so sinister even with a dimple on one cheek, Shinji had no idea, but he'd always liked that about him.

"Oh love, seeing our plans coming together is enough." He said in a low voice, walking towards the door first and locking it before approaching his surprise companion. "I don't need anything else, except maybe you."

The young man giggled at his words, uncrossing his legs and parting it to urge Shinji between them. "I'm flattered. You're really quite the actor... making Dr. Murai believe everything that happened did because of _him,_ like he was the one who planned it all." At that, Shinji snorted in response, finding himself being enclosed by a pair of thighs as a palm came up to cup the growing bulge under his trousers. 

"He's an idiot." He murmured, biting his lip and groaning as the rubbing intensified, his hips jerking forward to encourage the hand on his crotch. "But idiots like him make the job easier." He found his belt being unbuckled, his pants unbuttoned and the zipper brought down, and then a hand was taking his length out, coaxing it to life by stroking and making him groan again. 

"Promise me something, Shinji." 

It was a whispered demand as a hot and wet tongue licked at the head of his cock, and he nodded, hand coming up to grasp at those tied tresses in appreciation. He gasped out his answer as that same tongue continued its actions, lapping at him with slow, deliberate strokes. _"Anything."_ He moaned, pushing himself into warm, wet heat as his cock got enveloped by an expert mouth. And then there was the delicious, mind-numbing sensation of sucking that drove him crazy for a split second, before the young man was pulling away to speak, his dimple as deep as the cesspool of lies and secrets they'd created together. 

"Promise me we'll make Matsumoto suffer." 

He only had one answer as he found his cock deep inside that mouth again.

"We're already halfway there."

..

  


The world was hushed within the car he was in, almost muted, like he was in a massive and slightly soundproof bubble. To him it was still terribly loud though, the many sounds of the city suddenly foreign to his ears. Every sudden noise made him flinch, and he couldn't help but wonder: how many days had it been since he got out of the white room anyway, far from the silence of his own little world and the soothing voice of one Suzuki Akira? Takanori wasn't sure. He had lost bearing of the many hours that had already passed since his isolation, hadn't bothered to catch up, hoping it would lull him into the same state of false peace he had been in while he was living a fabricated lie.

It didn't though. The only way to feel it again was to go back, but there was nothing to go back to, the illusion shattered by his integration back to the real world. 

  


"... like I told you, we'll start small." Yuu was speaking in that lazy voice of his that Takanori had grown so used to by now, familiar after nearly two weeks of hearing him speak everyday. His tone was always relaxed, not overly bored although not too upbeat either. "The complex only has three other apartments, two on the ground floor and one across yours on the second level. You don't have to befriend your neighbors just yet, but at least try?" He slowly turned toward the driver's seat at the same time the older man glanced at him, and he gave a single nod, voice low and quiet as he answered, pulled out of his musings. 

"I will, Shiroyama-san." 

The dark haired man smiled at him while rolling his eyes, focusing on the road again. "I told you already, it's just Yuu." But in response, he simply grasped the seatbelt wrapped across his chest tightly, leaning his cheek against the car window and trying to ignore how itchy the stitches on his wrist and upper arm were. 

"Look Ruki..."

He winced at the name, refusing to look at Yuu as they stopped at an intersection, the traffic light overhead a vibrant red. The leather seats squeaked and protested, Takanori's only clue that the other was moving, shifting perhaps for a more comfortable position, and it was so hard to get used to it again - all these colors everywhete and especially these noises being made by someone else aside from himself. 

"It's Takanori." 

He fixed his gaze outside as he said this even though he couldn't see anything past the window any longer, too aware of what was going on inside the vehicle to use his sensen of sight: _the whoosh of the air conditioning unit. His slightly staggered breaths. The purr of the car engine. Yuu's measured inhales and exhales._ And then he felt the back of Yuu's hands, his knuckles in specific, hesitantly brushing across his cheek. 

"Then start acting like him again. This you right now, this is Test Subject Ruki isn't it?"

He tilted his head downward almost self-consciously, still unable to speak, gaze finding the sports bag with all of his meager belongings in it by his feet - some clothes he'd decided was worth keeping, two pairs of shoes, an ancient flip phone, a toothbrush, and only a very recent addition: a check for ¥1,000,000 from VVV Labs, his payment for completing a part of the experiment he'd participated in as indicated in his contract which was also folded somewhere in his messy things. His entire life in a bag: who was he now really, acting the way he was doing so and with nothing but remains and the result of one fucked up decision? He was probably both persons now wasn't he, both Takanori _and_ Ruki - the former the him who traded his sanity for a million yen and the latter... the latter a product of it. There was no going back to his previous self (not completely anyway) because he had become _this:_ slightly unscrewed in the head and maybe just a little bit obsessed by the concept of an imaginary life in a make believe room with an equally imaginary boy. 

"You had no idea how I was before." He finally whispered, eyes meeting Yuu's, but it was a fleeting glance as the light overhead shimmered to a startling green, forcing the older man to turn to the road and start driving again. And there was a thoughtful hum in response but that was all as he looked back out the window with concluding words. "You don't know anything."

What he didn't know was, his Keeper actually knew more about him than Yuu wanted. 

..

  


He peeked out of the peephole and watched them, a dark haired man who looked absolutely yummy in those tight jeans of his and with him a smaller guy, almost boyish-seeming (although outward appearances didn't match up to a person's age all the time), a huge sports bag on his shoulder, both of them talking in hushed voices. The new neighbor was already here? Takashima Kouyou practically salivated at the sight of the taller man's ass as he presented his back to him to be able to enter the apartment... ugh, should he go knock and introduce himself? Which one of them was moving in? And were they boyfriend-boyfriend? He hoped not on the last question, the other two didn't really matter anyway. 

Pulling away from the door and giggling slightly, Kouyou bit on his lower lip, trying to decide what to do. Maybe later. He'd give them an hour to settle and then he was going to knock on that door.

  


... which didn't really happen because about thirty minutes later and anxious as fuck, he found himself rapping his knuckles on the wooden thing hiding one of the most gorgeous men he had seen his entire life. Brushing a hand over his hair and fluffing it up a bit for volume, he waited - _and waited._

No one was answering. 

He knocked again, a little more persistently this time, and it wasn't until a few minutes later that the door finally creaked open to the familiar scent of pasta sauce and... a darkened hallway. _Huh?_ Narrowing his eyes, Kouyou squinted his eyes and hesitantly spoke at the half-opened thing. No one was there. 

"Hello? New neighbor?"

The top of the head with brown hair was the first thing he saw, followed by a forehead, and then an entire face as the new tenant of the apartment Hama-san previously owned peeked from behind the door without saying anything, looking at him timidly. So the taller guy with the nice ass wasn't the one renting the place then... Oh well, they could know each other by association. 

Kouyou smiled brightly. "Hi, I live across from you. Welcome to the complex, I'm Takashima Kouyou." He greeted with a slight bow. 

There was a full minute of silence that threatened to make his smile falter, before a disembodied hand appeared from the doorway. Right - so he had a head and a hand for a front door neighbor. But hey, at least the other was the one initiating the handshake. That was something.

"Matsumoto Takanori."

He shook the offered hand firmly, noting the quiet way in which the other spoke. He was obviously a quiet guy, maybe Kouyou had to dampen his enthusiasm a little bit here. "That smells like spaghetti sauce, Matsumoto-san," He commented, trying to strike a conversation to hopefully set the stage into eventually being able to ask where the heck his raven companion was and confirm the type of relationship they had. "Are you cooking?"

There was a slow nod. "Yes." And then another awkward pause before- "Do you want some?"

In all honesty, Kouyou was _sick_ of spaghetti. It was a specialty at home that his Mom always cooked when he was growing up until now, and he was just tired of it no matter how good it tasted. But he had a mission here. In order to get to raven guy, he needed to befriend this Matsumoto Takanori so... he couldn't say no. 

"Sure." He replied with a grin. "I'm sure _bonkura's_ going to love it as well."

His new neighbor apparently had a much wider emotional range than just deadpan, his forehead creasing in confusion at Kouyou's words. 

_"Bonkura?"_

Kouyou nodded and laughed, waving a dismissing hand in the air. "You'll meet him later, he's my bestfriend and we share the apartment." He explained quickly, before bowing again. "Anyway, I'll leave you to the cooking. If there's anything you and your boyfriend need, come knocking okay?" Moment of truth. He nearly leaned in eagerly, he had to know this piece of information...

"He's not my boyfriend." 

**_Yes!_** Kouyou did a jig in his own head at this as he tried not to grin too much, nodding his head and feigning an apologetic look. "Oh, my bad. But still, don't hesitate to ask help from _bonkura_ and I okay?" Another nod in response to his words, and an actual hint of a smile. He was so damn proud of himself right now! 

"Thank you Takashima-san."

And he opened his mouth to tell him there wasn't any need for formalities, for the other to just call him Shima, but the door had already closed, leaving Kouyou slightly confused and a bit excited, all at once. Matsumoto Takanori was a bit strange, but had a very handsome friend. 

Yeah, Kouyou didn't mind the weirdness.


	10. Chapter 10

_What are you doing?_

_I'm cooking._

_How about now?_

_I'm still cooking. It's only been three minutes since your last message, Shiroyama-san._

_It takes that long?_

_It's pasta._

_I don't know how to cook pasta._

_Umm... okay._

  


Takanori smiled a little as he put his mobile phone down on the kitchen counter. It was a miracle his little flip device was still working - the only reason he'd even tried turning it on was because Yuu had asked for his number earlier before leaving so that they could stay in touch. That had been over two hours ago, and in between the cooking he had long decided he was going to do (his Keeper had ensured all the ingredients he requested a few days before were available), the older man had been keeping him entertained by senseless text messages. 

  


_Do you want to teach me how to cook?_

_Sure, I guess._

_Am I disturbing you?_

_Not really._

_Do you like the apartment?_

_Yes. It's better than the one I lived in before._

  


He appreciated the mindless chatter, knowing his Keeper was taking time to _accompany_ him "indirectly" so to speak apart from keeping him busy with conversation. They both knew being idle wasn't good for Takanori right now, and the back-and-forth was helping to keep his thoughts from straying, at least until he could get himself under control through medication. His second batch of pills though? Not until after lunch, and of course Yuu knew about it.

So he kept texting, distracting his charge with unimportant topics.

  


_I'm not annoying, am I?_

_A bit._

_Just a bit?_

_Okay. A lot._

_But you're still texting back._

_It's the polite thing to do._

_Oh, is it? Hahaha. Sorry!_

_It's okay. I should be the one who's sorry._

_Stop that. It's okay too._

  


"It's not." He muttered to himself, beginning the task of preparing the finished spaghetti on three microwavables, pouring different sauces on top of each as soon as, trying not to be too guilty about how he needed to be fussed over and watched closely like this. It was part of Yuu's job yes, making sure his mental health was sound post-experiment, but... truth be told, Takanori had no idea what he was doing, attempting the perfect spaghetti for a nonexistent person who had helped him stay slightly sane as he was being experimented on and keeping it a secret from Yuu.

He'd lied and hadn't told his Keeper that he was doing this because he'd made a promise to Akira that he was going to try and cook Italian-style pasta for him, all after a little agreement they had about being honest with each other so Yuu could help Takanori become well again. 

  


_Why did you need more sauce than pasta?_

_I'm trying different sauce recipes._

_Oh. Can I try them? You'll need feedback right?_

_I was actually about to ask if you wanted to have dinner here._

_Sure! Thought you'd never ask!_

_Okay then, see you._

_See you! I'll bring dessert!_

  


Wondering if he should already tell his Keeper that he had met one of his neighbors just so he could be truthful about _something,_ Takanori decided he would wait later when he and Yuu were face-to-face just in case anything else happened within the day. It would give them something to talk about over dinner too. For now, he was going to deliver the spaghetti to Takashima-san as promised. 

Halfway towards the door and in the middle of the hallway though, and he had to pause in order to calm himself down - because the thought of stepping out of that doorway and coming in contact with anyone after months of being alone scared the hell out of Takanori, and he wasn't sure why. 

But he had to do this. This was reality, not the one they made him live for nearly five months inside that white room. He had to start getting used to people again.

  


_Ice cream or cake?_

_Cake._

_Strawberry or chocolate?_

_Chocolate._

_How about a strawberry-chocolate ice cream cake!!!!!_

_Shiroyama-san why'd you even ask =_=_

  


His front door creaked as he opened it slowly, peeking out to look from one end of the hallway to the other, making sure no one was around. The coast was clear, just like he wished it to be. Taking a deep breath, Takanori scurried out and hurried towards the door right across his, placing the different-colored containers on the floor carefully. Tucking a small note between the first two on the pile, he took a deep and shaky breath, straightening before knocking swiftly and loudly on the wooden thing thrice, listening with bated breath as his heart thudded inside his chest. 

"Coming, wait a sec!"

Takanori did not hang around to wait at the sound of that (unfamiliar) voice, almost immediately running back inside his own apartment as if he was being chased. He didn't hear the door behind him open but he wasn't about to wait to be seen, so he simply kicked his own shut without looking. Leaning back against it with harsh breaths of air, he counted up slowly, peering out the peephole with one eye only as he reached twenty, failing to keep his exhales from coming out in anxious gasps. 

_Oh._

Takanori watched a retreating back as it disappeared behind a closing door, slightly on his tiptoes. That was not the guy who introduced himself earlier, the hair color and hairstyle was different... perhaps it was the bestfriend Takashima Kouyou had referred to earlier, the one he called _bonkura?_

Sighing, Takanori turned away and headed back to the kitchen for his own lunch, six brightly colored pills lined up in front of him on the worktop. 

  


_Take ROY G BIV okay._

_What's that?_

_The pills you take look like a rainbow right?_

_Shiroyama-san =_=_

_What would you call it then?_

_Medicine._

_You're no fun!_

  


Lunch was spent with more lighthearted conversation, Yuu relentlessly distracting him from thoughts that could lead to Akira. Not that he hadn't been thinking about him right from the start. Scarily, Takanori thought about Akira all the time ever since his discharge from VVV Labs.

But Yuu didn't need to know that.

..

  


Spaghetti. On the doorstep. Akira narrowed his eyes as he picked it up, glancing at the door across him and swearing he'd heard it slam shut. Had someone moved in already? He honestly had no idea, but oh well... _who fucking cared!_ SPAGHETTI ON THE DOORSTEP. It was a gift was what it was, he was only questioning where it came from because it could possibly be for Kouyou. Not that he wasn't the one who was going to eat it though, he was just asking out of courtesy!

"Oi Shima! Do you have an admirer? Look at _this!"_ He waited for his bestfriend to step out of the bedroom and briefly showed him the three containers of pasta with a gleeful smile, before putting it down on the table and waving a piece of paper in the air. "It even has a note! It says - _Hello, these are three different types of sauces. I'm cooking for someone who doesn't like it sweet. Please let me know which one you think is the best. Thank you and enjoy. -Takanori._ Who's Takanori, huh?"

Walking over while towel-drying his long-ish brown hair, the paper was snatched away from Akira as Kouyou walked over, not that he minded because he was already holding a fork and currently opening one of the containers eagerly. "He's our new neighbor, the one who moved into Hama-san's apartment. I went over and welcomed him to the complex earlier."

Akira shoved a forkful of pasta into his mouth and moaned blissfully as soon as his tongue got a taste of the spaghetti sauce, eyes closed and face directed upward, only half-listening to Kouyou. "Mmm. _Mmmmmm!_ This is really good, exactly the way I like my spaghetti."

There was a laugh from his bestfriend, Shima's knuckles knocking the back of his head lightly before snatching his fork away to get a taste of the food himself. "It's not like you're having sex Ue-chan, it's _just_ pasta." He commented, before pausing at the first bite and then narrowing his eyes, chewing a little more thoughtfully and nodding his head. "Hey, it _is_ kinda good. I still prefer Mom's though, but this is actually pretty tasty."

Akira was already opening the other containers, getting two more forks for each one. "He said they're all different so-" He tasted the other two using separate utensils, one after the other, more appreciative hums coming from his lips as he chewed loudly. "Mm, I'm in love man. Our neighbor's totally making these sauces for me - I'm gonna marry him and we'll eat this for the rest of our lives."

Kouyou was laughing again as he poured himself a glass of water, throwing him an amused look. "Gay because of spaghetti? Who would've thought you'd be that easy, Suzuki?" He teased, taking a big gulp before refilling his glass then handing it to Akira before flopping down on the couch. "And here, you've got sauce running down your chin, stop being gross."

Akira only made a monkey-like expression towards Kouyou's direction before chowing down on the spaghetti, leaving the one in the blue container for last. That one, he liked the best. It had little flecks on it that made it smell really good, he just wasn't sure what it was called... glancing up at Shima who had turned on the TV, he swallowed before directing a question at him, remembering the other's words of introducing himself. That was _so_ not Kouyou.

"Is the new neighbor good looking? Because you're not usually the one who says hi first, so you must have done it for a reason." He began, eating quickly until he was finally on the contents of the blue container, taking his time with it and savoring every bite, watching his friend expectantly. 

Kouyou turned to him with a grin at the question, channel surfing forgotten as his entire face lit up. "Well no, he's kind of weird actually, but the friend he was with earlier? Hot. Like, 20 over 10 hot. Off the charts sexy, and that was just the back view Aki." He smirked lazily and bit his lower lip, looking upward and looking like he was having some kind of perverted daydream. _"Uuugh!_ He filled those jeans so well, couldn't take my eyes off that ass."

"Really? _Love at first ass?_ That's very romantic." He snorted. Since the two of them grew up together and he had been _exposed_ to all this since before high school, Akira was used to hearing Kouyou gushing over men like he was doing so now, his replies to it automatic and always teasing. It didn't disgust or bother him like it would other guys, and often he actually pointed men out to Kou himself too. Gathering the containers and the forks from the table and standing up to head to the sink, finishing his meal in almost fast-forward, he was still saying more but was abruptly cut off by his phone. "You're so- _uh,_ wait."

"Gay! I'm the gayest of them all and," Akira had already answered so whoever was calling could definitely hear Kouyou shouting. "I'm damn proud _bonkura!"_

_"Hey, tell him we're proud of him too."_

Akira laughed at his caller's words, his co-worker's voice from the mechanic shop he was employed in slightly muffled because of the static. "Hey Kou, Karyu says to tell you they're proud as well." He said, Shima shouting a _thanks hot stuff_ in reply as he continued watching TV while Akira started washing the dishes, phone cradled between his ear and shoulder. "Anyway man, what's up?"

_"Sorry for the late notice but the boss wants you here, Murai-san just arrived and he doesn't want anyone else to look at his car but you."_

Abandoning the containers he was still soaping up, Akira hummed and checked the time. Only twenty minutes since his shift concluded (he was only on half-day today) and he was already being called back. Oh well, Murai-san was a valued customer and was a very nice man, and he'd eaten anyway so Akira didn't mind. Rinsing his hands, he grabbed a dish towel. "Yeah yeah, I'll be there in fifteen."

_"All right! I'll let them know, see ya and give Shima a kiss from Zero!"_

There was a far off _what the fuck_ at Karyu's parting words, making Akira laugh as he grabbed his helmet, the call ending. Shoving his mobile device in his back pocket, he walked over to Kouyou, leaning forward and planting a quick, sloppy kiss on his temple.

"Suzuki _what the-!"_

He jumped away just in time as Kouyou's fist came flying, missing his abdomen by inches. Cackling madly, he headed for the doorway with a grin. "From Zero! Rinse those containers for me, I need to go back to the shop, and when you see him again, tell our neighbor the blue one tastes great!"

His bestfriend was grumbling from the living room. "Ugh, why don't you tell him yourself... a kiss from Zero, eww..." He simply shook his head at that, pulling the door open after shrugging into his jacket. 

He was just closing their own apartment door when the one across him swung open. 

  


Takanori was positive he could drop a trash bag downstairs on the bin and return to his apartment without being seen. He just had to be fast, right? Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he pulled his doorway open and stepped out, looking up to find someone gazing back at him from Takashima Kouyou's front door. And he literally stopped breathing as his eyes met a familiar pair of warm, kind ones that he'd only ever seen from a screen. 

  


_No, no, no, no- what- how- I'm hallucinating- I took my medicine on time-_

  


"Oh, hey! You're Takanori-san right?"

He inhaled sharply since not using his lungs was making him dizzy, staring back at the brunette in front of him who was smiling that polite smile of his, stepping forward and bowing at him slightly. The hair color was different but that was it. Everything else was exactly the same. 

"I'm Suzuki Akira, I share the apartment with Kouyou. It's nice to meet you."

  


_He's not supposed to be real. He's not supposed to exist. He's supposed to just be a figment of my imagination._

  


Takanori couldn't speak or move, standing dumbly on his piece of floor, merely staring. And if Akira found his lack of reaction strange, it didn't translate in the way he suddenly beamed at him, smile wide and aimed at him and _him only._

_Oh god._

"I'm in a hurry so I can't talk, but I just want you to know that the spaghetti on the blue container was the best!" Akira was already walking away, a motorcycle helmet hanging from his arm as he gave another bow and then a wave, eyes not once leaving Takanori's. "Let's hang out sometime, Shima's harmless, I swear! Later!"

  


_Wake up Taka, wake the fuck up!_

  


But he wasn't sleeping, the nails digging on his palms painful as he found he had both hands in fists, watching Akira disappear down the stairwell with wide, disbelieving eyes. 

_Suzuki Akira was fucking real._

  


Trash bag discarded on the floor as he very slowly walked back into his apartment, he shut the door with a dull thud, leaning his back against it as he weakly fumbled for his cellphone. Emergency dial #1 was Yuu. 

_"He-"_

His Keeper was barely finished with his greeting but Takanori was already cutting in, voice a low and quiet tremble as his body shook too, entire system shocked by the quick turn of events. 

"He's here Shiroyama-san, he lives right across from me, he exists." There was a confused pause on the other line, and then an inhale before- _"You don't mean-"_

He slid down on he floor, a hand on the side of his head as he gasped for breath, unable to stop his panic attack as it consumed him. 

"Him. Suzuki Akira."


	11. Chapter 11

Yuu liked to think he was mild mannered by nature. He wasn't the type to break things or shout even when he was angry, not at all. But he was very close to snapping the longer he stayed stuck in traffic on his way to Takanori's, and the more unanswered calls he made to his three-man team's HQ number. Maybe he shouldn't have sent that stupid message to Hiroto before giving them a ring - now they were most probably avoiding his calls on purpose, delaying the rare inevitable which was him screaming at them for their incompetency. 

_Tell me someone checked who TS-Ruki's neighbors were going to be before we moved him in._

Gripping the steering wheel tightly as he watched condensation form and reform on the windshield he had been staring at for the last hour, he found himself slamming a palm on the round thing hard, teeth gritted as his phone call connected with the busy tone yet again. Redialing quickly (he had lost count of his attempts), he listened to the endless ring, unable to quell the uneasiness settling in his stomach, the one he was desperately trying to cover up with anger. 

"How the fuck did this happen..." He muttered to himself, giving up and dialing Takanori's number instead, leaning the back of his head on the seat with eyes closed. He didn't want to think all this had been done on purpose but... wasn't it too much of a coincidence, that they'd put TS-Ruki in the very apartment complex Suzuki Akira lived in? Was this, perhaps, a continuation of the experiment? And if it was, then wasn't it the Division's job to put a stop to it? Or maybe someone was just fucking around with them, with him? It had happened before, although not to him, what with the Hocks and their habit of intervening, putting a stop to a lot of vital research. _This though..._ this was just downright cruel. Takanori wasn't stable enough for such a thing as of yet, and Yuu wasn't sure the boy could handle the fact that whatever they led him to believe inside _The Pit,_ it was all a lie. Being aware of it was one thing - witnessing and experiencing it first hand was a different matter altogether. 

  


_"Hello?"_

Yuu's eyes snapped open as Takanori answered his phone, narrowing slightly as he turned to look at his device where it lay, screen dimmed and counting the seconds of the connected call. His charge's voice sounded normal all of a sudden, not panicky like it was earlier, and he wondered at the change. "I'm stuck at an intersection, but I'm almost there. You okay?" He asked, hands tight on the steering wheel. There was a loud crinkling sound, like plastic, and then a very distracted answer that had him narrowing his eyes because of how the words were so casually delivered. 

_"I think I am now Shiroyama-san."_

But Takanori wasn't fooling anyone. He'd sounded so desperate several hours ago, his gasping breaths loud and quick over the line when they spoke to each other. How could he be fine now, and just like _that?_ Hopefully, he wasn't doing anything he wasn't supposed to be doing...

"Okay, that's good. But I can still come over right? I have the ice cream cake." He answered, forcing his own voice to sound at least a bit cheerful. If the other was indeed doing _something,_ he didn't want Takanori to think he had any idea. He had to play along. "I hope you haven't eaten all of the spaghetti!"

_"I haven't. Anyway, I have to go, see you when you get here!"_

He opened his mouth to say more, but his device's screen lit up and signalled the call had ended with a beep. Blinking several times, Yuu heaved a sigh, running a hand through his dark hair, head falling back on his seat's head rest. Picking up his phone, he tried contacting his team again - this time getting an answer. _Fucking finally._

  


_"Shi-Shiroyama-san?"_

He laughed sarcastically at the uncharacteristic use of his last name, gritting his teeth as he immediately asked a question in reply to Shou. They never addressed him that way unless they knew they had done something wrong. 

"Put me on speaker and start explaining yourselves." 

Suddenly, the line of cars before him began crawling forward, to his relief. At least one thing was going right although it didn't stop him from speaking with steel in his voice. 

_"Now."_

..

  


By the time he was finished, Akira was covered in engine grease up to the arms, a long streak of it running down his right cheek. Pushing himself away from underneath the car he had been working on, he sat up and snatched the towel that had fallen on his lap, absently wiping at the stains of black on his limbs, completely oblivious of the fact that all he managed to do was smear it further. 

"Oi Zero," He called out, brushing his hair away from his forehead with an arm as he stood up, unknowingly getting grease there too. "I'm done, how about you guys over there?"

There was a disembodied voice that replied from under another car, legs sticking out and knees bent to the clink and tink of metal parts and tools. "Almost! Twenty minutes, max. And we're still on, right? For that drink?"

"Yeah, yeah. Haven't received another message cancelling anything." Akira replied, and he couldn't help but snort to himself while he tried to clean his hands as best he could, recalling the short conversation he'd had with Kouyou about ten minutes ago. The other could be so obsessive at times, that was for certain. 

  


_"We're drinking when you get home."_

Akira furrowed his brows as he cradled his phone between his shoulder and ear, noting the exaggeratedly depressed voice of his best friend as he took apart the engine before him. "What? Why?"

_"Hot ass guy was here again, with cake. CAKE, Aki. The new neighbor probably lied! They're together and most likely laughing at me as we speak for still being single!"_

He laughed aloud at that and shook his head at the other's words. "So if I came home with cake for you, does it mean we're together? When did it become a basis for relationship status?" He shot back, smirking triumphantly at the pause on the other line. "Anyway, why don't you invite them for that drink while I'm finishing up here? We can get to know Takanori, and you can get to know this guy."

_"I wish you were this smart all the time, Suzuki. You usually aren't."_

Akira rolled his eyes with an offended huff. "How about a thank you, fucker?" He grumbled, prepared to hang up, but Kouyou was still speaking and spewing out orders like he had more important things to do than do them himself, the primadonna that he was. Sometimes it was kind of stressful to have a gay best friend. 

_"Bring Karyu_ -and Zero, fine- _along. So it's fun. And I want_ yakitori. _We also need ice and juice for the mix I'm planning. Thanks for not being your typical dumb self today, see you when you get home_ bonkura _!"_

  


Wiping his (relatively) clean hands dry with a fresh towel, Akira quickly changed shirts and donned his jacket, picking his helmet up and stopping by the small office of the shop with a knock on its open door, bidding his boss goodbye after a brief report of what he'd finished today. 

And then he was off - buying a ridiculous amount of _yakitori_ from his and Kouyou's favorite _izakaya_ knowing how everyone had a nag of eating more than actually drinking, he also dropped by the _conbini_ for ice and powdered juice after and then headed home - just another day in his normal, boring life. 

Tonight though, things were going to change. Akira just didn't know it yet. 

..

  


"I'm fine."

Yuu placed a slice of icecream cake on Takanori's plate with a tight smile, pushing it towards him atop the kitchen counter and choosing his words carefully. He was trying to figure out what was running inside the other's head because he actually looked okay, apart from sounding like it. He'd arrived about ten minutes ago, dying with worry, only to find a chipper-looking Taka greeting him by the doorstep. 

What was he hiding? But more importantly - what was he _planning?_

"That's great to hear. How was it, then? Meeting Suzuki Akira?" And it was brief but it happened, and Yuu's careful eye definitely noticed it. Takanori's jaw tensed briefly before relaxing into a wide smile, avoiding his Keeper's gaze with the guise of starting on dessert. 

"Honestly, I thought he would look maybe... a bit different. But he's exactly the same, except the hair. It's brown now."

He hummed in response, starting on his spaghetti absently and acting as if he wasn't observing his charge, but Yuu couldn't help himself. And he was just about to commit an error, just straight up ask the other how he was feeling, when the doorbell suddenly rang. It was Takanori's body that tensed this time, his grip on the utensil he was using tight, but it was-

Yuu's heart fell. _Was that excitement in the other's eyes?_ This wasn't good. 

"I'll get it-" He murmured as he rose from his seat, but as expected since he was just masking a test, Takanori was already on his feet and headed towards the door, beating him to it. "No, no, I will!"

And then the other was disappearing from his sight into the front room hallway, leaving Yuu shaking his head as he rubbed at his temples in frustration. This was going to be a mess, that was for sure, especially since Takanori was going to realize sooner or later that it wasn't going to be easy, getting Akira to give him the same attention that he (was made to believe he) had been given during the experiment. 

  


_"You can invite your friend too, I heard him come in earlier."_

Yuu's head snapped up at that unfamiliar voice floating from the hallway, eyes narrowed. Who was that? Who was his charge talking to? Watching all the experiment footage had made him familiar with Akira's voice, so Yuu knew this was someone else, some stranger who was obviously inviting Takanori somewhere. 

As his Keeper, he didn't think TS-Ruki was stable enough to be around other people just yet, with or without him. "No!" He found himself calling out, voice firm and tone final, and there was a long pause before-

_"But Yuu-chan-!"_

  


Wait, _what?_

Yuu nearly choked on his pasta, snorting at the whiny exclamation he got in reply. Had Takanori really addressed him like that? Rising from his stool, he walked towards the doorway, curious now. Who the hell was at the door anyway? 

"I said no, Taka-"

He turned the corner that led to the main hallway, still speaking, but the rest of his words died in his throat as soon as Takanori turned around, thus providing him a clear view of the person his charge was talking to. 

_That face. Those eyes. And especially the ribbon-lips, mouth like a bow._

  


"Hi Yuu." His breath got caught in his throat, and for a second he didn't even want to continue breathing at all. "I'm Taka-chan's front door neighbor, Kouyou. Nice to meet you."

And he gaped, couldn't help himself from doing so, surer now more than ever that someone was fucking around with not only the Division, but him too. Because the person he was looking at right now? 

He was Takashima Kaori's twin brother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a single chapter update, I've been terribly busy. Next one will be out sooner :)


	12. Chapter 12

_It was dark inside, and everything smelled strongly of fabric conditioner with the faint undertone of moth balls. They were cramped in here, and in order to fit, Akira had to spread his legs and allow Takanori to sit between his thighs, the only comfortable position possible for them both in the small space they were in. From outside, Kouyou was knocking on the wooden door, his voice mischievous and definitely suggestive, but more than that - slurred._

_"Okay, you have seven minutes! Remember - if none of you has a hickey, we'll have to reset the clock and you'll stay in there longer!"_

_Takanori's heart was beating immensely fast in his chest as he felt the figure behind him shift, before hands were roaming soon after: a palm settling on his waist and the other on his shoulder, gently and carefully as if afraid to startle him._

_"Listen Taka, you don't have to-"_

_They both jumped in startlement when there was another hard knock on the door again, and then a resounding click that seemed like a lock, Kouyou's voice indignant as it abruptly cut off Akira's words._

_"Oh yes you guys have to,_ bonkura! _I'm not letting either of you step out unless one of you has a love mark!"_

_Squirming slightly where he was as he turned around as best he was able and with his night vision only beginning to become clearer, Takanori shakily lifted a hand, letting it brush upwards from Akira's chest towards his nape, and then the back of his head._

_"Let's just get it over and done with, it's fine Akira-san."_

_There was a sigh in reply, and then an amused chuckle, before Takanori's head was getting tilted to the side, his neck exposed. And then a pair of lips was pressing against his skin - gently at first, applying pressure, making him screw his eyes shut as he bit his lip to supress a moan._

_"You're as game as Shima." Akira was mumbling in between sucking and nipping on his flesh, gripping his waist tightly now and keeping him in place. "I think I already like you."_

_This time, Takanori couldn't help himself from vocalizing how good that mouth was being to him as he fisted Akira's hair, a shudder running through his body in a violent, pleasurable wave._

_"I like you too." He whispered back, getting lost in the sensation of a warm, wet mouth._

  
**A few hours earlier...**  
When Akira arrived back at the apartment, it was to find Kouyou standing in the middle of the living room, making out with one of their tassled throw pillows. Pausing by the hallway after putting his helmet down, arms and free hand laden with his purchases, he narrowed his eyes in amusement.

"Uuuh... I'm home now so please stop practicing your kissing skills?"

The reaction was for his best friend to toss the pillow away, grinning so widely that Akira actually stepped back, surprised and a little frightened. Kouyou hadn't been this happy in a _really_ long while.

"He's coming over _bonkura!"_

Before Akira had the chance to move away or defend himself, Kouyou had lunged forward and kissed him, pulling back after the brief smack and grinning widely as he took all but the ice from him, turning around and heading to the kitchen with gleeful giggles. Akira stood there, stunned for a few seconds, and then-

"The hell! Did you have to fucking kiss me?!" He exclaimed, following the other and heading straight for the fridge to store the ice, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as soon as he was able while grumbling complaints under his breath. Kouyou, who was busily moving the _yakitori_ to a plate, was humming to himself in a completely unbothered manner while replying nonchalantly.

"You should thank me for being nice. Who knows how long you haven't been kissed, the picky guy that you are when it comes to choosing a partner."

Akira grew quiet at the mention as he shrugged out of his leather jacket, walking back towards the coat rack by the doorway, and only once he was removing his biking gloves did he answer, his tone solemn and no longer playful like earlier.

"Whatever Shima. I don't want to talk about it."

Kouyou wisely left it at that, pnly murmuring quietly to himself, not that his bestfriend didn't hear - Akira actually did, he merely chose not to comment as he disappeared into the bedroom.

"It's about time you start laughing about the mistake that was Yutaka so you can move on, bonkura."

-

  
Yuu fiddled with his phone as he waited for Takanori to finish getting dressed, shifting nervously on the couch and scrolling through the messaging thread he was currently in, reading and rereading all the outgoing texts he'd sent out so far the entire day.

  
_We just put TS-Ruki in the same fucking apartment building as Suzuki Akira. Who's in charge of temporary housing assignments?_

_Because guess what: they're FRONT DOOR neighbors._

_I'm headed to TS-Ruki's place, just got off the phone after talking to Shou, Hiroto and Saga. They're useless and can't tell me who picked out the unit for us. Fire them._

_No, don't. I'll do it._

_Sakai, why is your phone turned off?_

_I just met Takashima Kaori's twin brother and he's friends with Suzuki Akira. CALL ME. This can't be a coincidence._

_Where the fuck are you Sakai?!_

_Someone's messing with the Division, with us. You have to contact me ASAP, we have to look into this._

_If you're sleeping in, I will wring your neck tomorrow @ HQ and then I'll get promoted as head of the Hocks when you die._

_I'll laugh during your funeral._

_CALL ME AS SOON AS YOU CAN DAMN IT._

  
"Shiroyama-san?"

Looking up at the small voice that was coming from the apartment's lone bedroom, Yuu found Takanori peeking out of the doorway with only half his face showing. Raising a brow (and noting that he was back to being just Shiroyama- _san),_ he tried to smile. Truth be told, that was the last thing he wanted to do, but his charge didn't need to know that.

"Why won't you come out? Are you wearing something you're not supposed to or something?" He joked, straightening in his seat and staring at the younger man expectantly. Takanori fidgeted for a bit, blushing, before he was stepping out with a shake of his head.

"I just... do you think he's going to like me?"

The question made Yuu's smile falter a little as he paused midway to pocketing his phone, watching his charge stand in the middle of the hallway self-consciously. And he wanted so very much to lie - to tell Takanori _of course he will._

But he wasn't going to do give TS-Ruki any false hopes, seeing as the experiment had given him enough of that.

Getting on his feet, he walked over and smiled gently, placing a hand on the other's shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Why don't we find out? That's why we're going there, right?"

He still had that aura of uncertainty about him, but this time Takanori's lips curled into a smile as they began walking towards the front door with him leading the way. "Okay then." Yuu's blood ran cold at the other's next words though, making him freeze with a hand on the knob.

"You can get to know Takashima-san too, while we're there."

A weak laugh trilled out of Yuu's mouth as he attempted to regain his composure, features feigning a look of shock. "What? What do you m-" He was still saying, but Takanori didn't let him finish, giving him a boyish grin that was so blindingly bright, it stunned him for a moment.

Was this how TS-Ruki used to smile, before he decided to hand himself over to VVV Labs?

"He's the only reason you allowed me to go, I know," His charge began in a teasing voice, arms crossed over his chest. "And the way you stared at him earlier before you finaly agreed to go. You like him, don't you?"

_His sister, to be exact. His dead sister. The one I couldn't save. You can say I helped kill her. And he doesn't even know. That's a great conversation starter when we get there: **hey, did you know I could've saved your sister but wasn't able to?**_

Yuu swallowed and played along, seeing as there was no way he could reveal how he knew Kouyou to Takanori, forcing a smirk on his face as he finally opened the door, both of them stepping out one after the other.

"Maybe a bit." He whispered in a conniving manner. "But I won't tell Suzuki Akira about you if you don't tell Takashima Kouyou about me." He finished with a wink, making Takanori grin even wider.

"Okay, it's our secret."

Briefly sharing a moment of laughter, they walked the few steps that led to the apartment across, both of them giving each other quick glances before Yuu was lifting his hand and rapping his knuckles against the wood.

-

  
"Do I look okay?"

Kouyou grabbed Akira by the shoulder and forced him to turn around with a frantic whisper, his free hand gesturing from his ironed hair with its side-swept bangs to his nicely pedicured toes. When his bestfriend simply gave him a blank look, he repeated the question and a little more insistently at that.

"I said, do I _fucking_ look okay Suzuki?!"

His bestfriend's reaction was to burst out laughing, reaching forward and ruffling his hair, messing it up in the process as he walked off towards the balcony where they could make noise and smoke while getting drunk.

"You look ridiculous! Can you please remove the lipgloss? Even I can tell you have some on. And we're not going to prom, your hair's... I don't know, too formal-looking?"

Kouyou groaned and rushed towards the mirror hanging on the wall between his and Akira's bedroom doorways, staring at himself and pouting. Was it really too much? He should've just left his hair as it was earlier... cursing under his breath, he took the end of his shirt and ran it over his lips roughly.

Damn Akira for knowing how to tell the difference between gloss and saliva.

Turning back around, he opened his mouth to ask if he looked a little less prim and proper after tying his hair in a half bun, but before he could make a sound, suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kouyou literally froze for a few seconds and then-

Akira peeked inside when there was a second knock, raising a brow at him where he was just standing in the middle of the living room, having a mini panic attack.

"Should I get that? Do you have some kind of grand entrance planned?" He asked teasingly, and scowling at the other, Kouyou picked one of his biking gloves up on his way to the front door, crumpling it in his hands before throwing it at the other's face.

"Fuck you, behave or our friendship is over!"

There was only a snicker from Akira as he disappeared back outside the balcony, not that Kouyou noticed anymore as he took a deep breath and put his best smile on before opening the door.

"Hey."

Those dark brown eyes and raven black hair, paired with a hesitant smirk, made Kouyou's legs want to turn to jelly as he lifted a hand and answered in a weak, breathy voice while wriggling his fingers in a poor attempt at waving.

"Hey."

-

  
**About two and a half hours later...**  
Just like any gathering of strangers, their little drinking session started stiff and awkward with a lot of unsure laughter and pauses in between random topics. But with Kouyou's alcoholic beverage that he mixed himself loosening everyone up, Akira's co-workers Karyu and Zero being funny and sarcastic as hell, and the house owners trying their best to be perfect, accommodating hosts, soon everyone became more comfortable enough for someone to suggest:

"Let's play seven minutes in heaven!"

Now at this point Yuu, who would have disagreed and said no to such a game, had left momentarily to answer an urgent phone call, leaving Takanori sitting quietly with everyone else. Akira was right beside him, asking the smaller man questions and trying to get him to speak up, but all he managed to do the drunker they all got was make the other blush.

"We all know you just want to kiss Shima again!" Karyu teased Zero who brought this up, earning him a smack on the lower back from his friend who glared at him before wiggling his eyebrows toward Akira and Takanori's direction. Kouyou, who was supposed to say something against that statement, paused and looked at where the other two's gazes were.

Ah.

Takanori and Akira were currently busy talking about god-knew-what and were sitting together closely, the former's eyes averted and cheeks a vivid pink as the latter spoke to him with a smile, already slightly drunk with hands that were touchier than usual.

Smirking, Karyu snatched the empty gin bottle Zero had in his grasp. "I've got this, I'm a champion at estimates." Clearing his throat, he pretended to just be drawing everyone's attention right at that moment, putting the glass container in the middle of the table.

"Oi Akira, Taka-chan, let's play a game."

In Takanori's apartment and talking to his boss was an oblivious Yuu.

  
_"He's just like his sister. In everything. The way he looks and the way he chews his food, even the way he laughs. And he's bestfriends with Suzuki Akira, the boy my charge is fixated on. Someone's fucking around with us, if not with me."_

_There was a sigh on the other end of the line, and then some papers being shuffled before his boss was speaking in a patient but stern voice._

_"I know it's all too much to be a coincidence Shiroyama, but what's their motive? Have you been keeping secrets or done something you shouldn't for someone to set you up like this? If no, then why you? Why your charge?"_

_Yuu ran a hand over his hair in frustration, flopping down on the couch and keeping his fingers fisted on strands of his dark locks, his head bent and eyes closed._

_"I don't know and no, I don't have secrets. You know that. The only thing I know right now is, it feels like someone put all of us here in one place for whatever reason, I don't have any idea. Just... I want a sweep done around the neighborhood, check who owns what if I can get your approval. And this building too, for any bugs - listening devices, hidden CCTVs, anything. It just doesn't feel right Sakai."_

_There was another sigh, and when he spoke this time, Sakai's voice was apologetic._

_"We don't have enough budget or manpower for a sweep like that, everyone's out on the field or has their own assignments. Not that I would approve it, unless you can tell me what we're looking for exactly, and you obviously can't. I'm sorry Shiroyama, but I think you're being paranoid. Things like these, they happen. It's just unfortunate that it's happening to you."_

_Yuu didn't say anything else but a curt fine thank you before he was hanging up and throwing his phone across the room where it hit the wall, making a dent before falling to the floor in pieces._

And all while-

  
The first spin stopped just a little past Akira who frowned, brows furrowed as he stared down at the bottle they were using.

"Hey! Why me?!" He exclaimed, but Karyu was already spinning again while Kouyou waved a hand at him dismissively, answering his question with a shrug. "It's random so who knows why it's you?"

At this point, Takanori was holding his breath - fingers crossed under the table because he wanted to be selected so much. It was crazy, he was crazy, but it didn't matter. He was going to take what he could get.

_Don't let Shiroyama-san come back yet. Choose me. Choose me._

True to his word although Takanori didn't know this of course, the next spin landed right smack at him and it was a flurry of drunken limbs and teasing from there, he and Akira being forced to stand up.

And though he looked shy and hesitant, Takanori actually felt otherwise as he allowed them manhandle him and Akira towards a small, confined space.

It was dark inside, and everything smelled strongly of fabric conditioner with the faint undertone of moth balls. They were cramped in here, and in order to fit, Akira had to spread his legs and allow Takanori to sit between his thighs, the only comfortable position possible for them both in the small space they were in. From outside, Kouyou was knocking on the wooden door, his voice mischievous and definitely suggestive, but more than that - slurred.

"Okay, you have seven minutes! Remember - if none of you has a hickey, we'll have to reset the clock and you'll stay in there longer!"

Takanori's heart was beating immensely fast in his chest as he felt the figure behind him shift, before hands were roaming soon after: a palm settling on his waist and the other on his shoulder, gently and carefully as if afraid to startle him.

"Listen Taka, you don't have to-"

They both jumped in startlement when there was another hard knock on the door again, and then a resounding click that seemed like a lock, Kouyou's voice indignant as it abruptly cut off Akira's words.

"Oh yes you guys have to, _bonkura!_ I'm not letting either of you step out unless one of you has a love mark!"

Squirming slightly where he was as he turned around as best he was able and with his night vision only beginning to become clearer, Takanori shakily lifted a hand, letting it brush upwards from Akira's chest towards his nape, and then the back of his head.

"Let's just get it over and done with, it's fine Akira-san."

There was a sigh in reply, and then an amused chuckle, before Takanori's head was getting tilted to the side, his neck exposed. And then a pair of lips was pressing against his skin - gently at first, applying pressure, making him screw his eyes shut as he bit his lip to supress a moan.

"You're as game as Shima." Akira was mumbling in between sucking and nipping on his flesh, gripping his waist tightly now and keeping him in place. "I think I already like you."

This time, Takanori couldn't help himself from vocalizing how good that mouth was being to him as he fisted Akira's hair, a shudder running through his body in a violent, pleasurable wave.

"I like you too." He whispered back, getting lost in the sensation of a warm, wet mouth.

His reaction or his words, whichever, caused Akira to tighten his hold on him, his hands becoming arms that all of a sudden encompassed his waist, those lips withdrawing.

"Taka?" He heard Akira whisper to him questioningly, and he refused to open his eyes, keeping his head tilted away. He shouldn't have reacted, _stupid, stupid, stupid..._ shuddering again, he waited to be shoved away. But to his surprise:

"Aren't you going to leave me one too?"

Takanori's heart stopped for a moment as his eyes snapped open, turning forward to gape at Akira who was, even he could tell, grinning in the dark. Squirming, he hesitantly asked a question of his own-

"A-are you sure?"

_And Akira was holding him, chuckling as he leaned forward, nuzzling Takanori's cheek, breath stinking of beer and Mild Sevens and yakitori as he responded almost sweetly. Like in the white room, his attention was all on him._

"Yeah. Right here."

Takanori felt a hand at the base of his skull, guiding his head downward as Akira tilted his own head this time, exposing his neck. Gulping, he pressed himself closer to the other, licking his lips slowly in anticipation.

"Okay."

Leaning forward, he nipped at that patch of skin that was being presented to him, drawing out a grunt from Akira and prompting Takanori to bite down hard at the other's fle _sh - before he was_ sucking, sucking, sucking-

"Hey you!"

Suddenly the closet door opened, before Takanori felt himself being yanked backwards and away from Akira by the back of his shirt. It didn't matter much though; he could see it. His mark.

He'd left a mark on Suzuki Akira's neck.

He was barely able to register the fact that the person who had yanked him out of there and was currently supporting him was Yuu - and the older man sounded angry, speaking in a clipped tone as he began leading them towards the front door.

"We're going home Taka."

He only nodded, eyes averted again, and although his facial expression was deadpan, Takanori was internally grinning like an idiot because this... it was a start.

He was going to get under Akira's skin no matter what until the other boy fell in love with him.

  
_"Shiroyama-san, I'm sorry! It was just a game, it didn't mean-"_

_"Good night, Takashima."_

_"But Yuu-san..."_

  
He only realized they were back in his apartment because Yuu was lightly slapping his cheek, bringing him out of his reverie and forcing him to become aware of his surroundings.

"Takanori... what did you do?"

He blinked. Once, twice, thrice. Eyes focusing on Yuu where they were standing in the middle of the hallway, Takanori found his lips stretching into a grin that for the life of him he just couldn't hide.

"He kissed me... well, sort of."

He watched Yuu's face scrunch up in frustration, one of his hands coming ip to rub over his face and then run through his hair.

"Taka... he was drunk. I told you from the start that I'm going to be honest with you so I'm telling you this: it meant _nothing,_ okay?"

But no matter what Yuu said, he couldn't stop himself from smiling as he shook his head and turned around, swaying towards the bedroom and realizing only then that he was a bit drunk himself.

"I don't care, I'll take what I can get. Good night Yuu-chan."

He left his Keeper standing by the doorway, looking after him helplessly and no longer as livid as earlier.

  
_Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the front door - and when Yuu opened it, his breath caught in his throat._

_It was Kaori - or at least an image of her - standing by the doorway, lips downturned and eyes imploring. That was exactly how she looked like whenever she was guilty of something and wanted Yuu's forgiveness._

_Beautiful, delicate, so very frail._

_"Yuu-san I'm sorry. We were just having a bit of fun."_

_He couldn't breathe. He wanted to cry. But more than anything, he wanted to embrace Kouyou and pretend he was his sister, if only for just a few seconds. Takanori's parting words rang in his head, and if he hadn't an ounce of alcohol in his system, maybe Yuu wouldn't have given in so easily._

_"Yuu-san?"_

_I don't care, I'll take what I can get._

_Without thinking it through and with the person standing before him looking so much like her twin at that moment, Yuu leaned forward and sealed Kouyou's lips with his own._

  
"What a mess."

Shinji glanced behind him at the giggle he got in response to his words, his lover twirling ponytailed tresses round and round a finger.

"Isn't it? And we're only just getting started."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Apologies for the long wait. Hopefully I can get more writing done and update often what with my recent resignation from my job.**
> 
> ****

_He stared at the ceiling through unseeing eyes, the back of his head on the mattress as he leaned against the side of a queen-sized bed, seated on the floor with a countenance that was almost deadpan. It was after a while when he felt and heard the coverlet shift behind him, and then a pair of bow-like lips were being pressed against his cheek, sweet and warm but familiar most of all._

_"Hey."_

_He didn't want to turn his head and look, but there were hands already guiding his face sideways where the other was on his stomach: Kouyou splayed horizontally on the bed instead of his head on the pillow, just so they were closer. And he was smiling at him in a gentle way through sleepy eyes, thumb caressing the downturned corner of his closed lips._

_"Come back here in bed with me."_

_And he was so soft and smooth as they finally returned to last night's position atop the covers with him settling on top, their mouths silken and wet, moving in slow and hungry movements that bellied want and patience, all in one._

_"Yuu... be quiet!"_

_Panting slightly at the feel of those lips that had moved to the side of his neck, his brows scrunched up in more than just pleasure but also confusion because he wasn't making any noise._

_"But I'm not-"_

_"Shush! He's going to wake up!"_

_Pulling back and away with eyes now open to scrutinize Kouyou's flushed cheeks and swollen mouth, he was about to ask what it was the other was talking about but—_

_**CRASH!** _

  


Yuu jolted awake, eyes flying wide open as he sat up and looked around in alarm, reaching for his nightstand's drawer for the gun he had there. His fingers gripped the soft, tassled sides of a throw pillow instead though, and with eyes flying everywhere in surprise, his gaze eventually landed across the room towards the kitchen

Wait, _kitchen?_

He wasn't home and was still–

Kouyou and Akira were frozen midway to bending down with their arms outstretched, apparently to catch a pan that had fallen on the floor. Heart pounding in his chest, it took Yuu about thirty seconds before it slowly dawned on him that the metal thing on the tiles was actually the cause of the loud crashing sound that had woken him up so suddenly. 

Blinking several times, he found the two gaping at him in mild horror before:

"Uh... good morning!" 

It was Kouyou who spoke first, straightening abruptly and–to Yuu's chagrin–wearing a frilly pink apron that made him look even more feminine than he already did. Something in the raven's chest started to hurt at the sight, and that was because he knew he wasn't mistaken: _she_ had the exact same kind of apron.

"Breakfast? I have some pain relievers for headaches too, if you need them."

And he looked so hopeful; eyes shining and smile sweet as he ignored his bestfriend who was the one who ultimately picked the pan up, and of course Yuu couldn't say no. Sighing and rubbing a hand over his face, he nodded and stood up, asking where the bathroom was. 

He stayed there for a while, just looking at himself, thinking if someone had, indeed, set this entire thing up, they had to be laughing in glee right now wherever they were. 

"Fuck."

  


Breakfast was a bit awkward, with Akira so obviously uncomfortable with the intense stare Yuu was giving him and the hickey on his neck–the mark a splash purple bruise that stood out against the other's fair skin. Only Kouyou lightened the mood a bit as he fussed over them both, and again, he was reminded of his twin sister. Kaori liked fussing too–perhaps it was just the way the Takashima siblings were. And Yuu wondered how he was still alive, the way his chest had been throbbing the entirety of last night and all morning so far. 

"So... how are you and Taka-chan related?"

Yuu turned to Kouyou as he started on his potato omelette, before looking at Akira again and pointedly as he lied smoothly. 

"He's my cousin."

There was a pause from Suzuki: he stiffened with his chopsticks halfway in the air, gulping in nervousness it appeared. And Yuu wasn't sure if it was the lighting, but had the other paled considerably? _Good._

Kouyou hummed as he returned from the stove, putting some bacon on his bowl and acting all wife-like as a mug of coffee followed, but before the conversation could progress, suddenly Akira was pushing himself away from the table and making a grand display of looking at his wristwatch. 

Oh wait, he did _not_ have a wristwatch.

"Look at the time, I'm late for work! I gotta go Shima, Shiroyama-san!" His smile was tight, and he bowed quickly, grabbing his things—biking gloves, helmet, jacket as he fled the scene. Yuu watched him the entire time. 

He only hoped he was menacing enough to convince Akira in staying the fuck away; it was for Takanori's own good. 

As soon as the front door closed with a loud thud, Yuu found himself being embraced from behind, arms wrapping itself around his neck as a nose nuzzled the back of his ear. It was his turn to swallow loudly as Kouyou whispered invitingly at him like a little devil–

"Do you need to be somewhere today? Can you stay in?" 

Truth be told, Yuu didn't need to be anywhere urgent at all because his Keeper duties meant he pretty much had an open schedule as long as he watched over his charge. It didn't mean he was going to say yes to the young man clinging onto him though–

"Sure."

Takanori's words kept ringing in his head like a mantra on loop once more: _I don't care, I'll take what I can get._ Yuu wasn't a selfish person but maybe just this once... 

  


_Empty plates and mugs left on the dining table, Kouyou told him to forget the dishes as he was led back to the couch and urged to sit down. Kouyou knelt on the floor between his parted legs and stared up at him with anxious eyes, rubbing Yuu's lap teasingly, slowly... a sweet and unmistakeable prelude to a blowjob._

_And he was already stirring under his clothes, cock reacting at the forward and back motions of those palms, prompting him to lick his lips in anticipation as he stared back at the familiar face that belonged to the wrong person, the wrong twin–_

"Come in my mouth?"

 _Yuu groaned quietly at the request, paired with the nose that nuzzled his straining erection, and he nodded his head, knowing that at this point with his body_ craving _that mouth, he wasn't going to be able to deny Kouyou anything._

_And it was loud, the unbuttoning and unzipping involved before his jeans were yanked down and removed completely to be followed by his boxers, and he watched the hungry way Kouyou stared at his now exposed cock, his tongue worshipping it soon enough._

_Yuu's head fell back, teeth gritted and eyes screwed shut as those long fingers curled around his length more firmly before starting to stroke, full lips taking the head of his erection and sucking on it lewdly, expertly, driving him crazy with lust._

"Fuck, Kouyou..."

_The man between his knees merely hummed in reply, too busy with his task to do anything else as he began working on Yuu's cock, taking as much of him as he could in his mouth. It was a wet, messy act–if the slobbering was any indication of the amount of saliva involved._

_Unable to help himself, Yuu began thrusting his hips up, wanting to bury his cock deeper in that warm and moist heat, and it was blindly that he grasped the side of Kouyou's head, digging his fingers on scalp and hair, that he started guiding those lips to meet his frantic thrusts._

_If Kouyou was surprised at the rough treatment, he didn't let it affect his performance as he moaned lewdly around the cock screwing his mouth, allowing him to have his way as if he was enjoying the entire thing._

_Maybe he was. Yuu didn't care at this point._

_He was panting wildly, dots of sweat forming in his temples as his movements didn't let up._ "Uuh... ughnn..." _He groaned, chancing a glance down and only getting even more revved up at the sight: the corner of Kouyou's lips were dripping saliva and precum, and tears were falling from his eyes to his reddened cheeks, the effect of gagging as Yuu's cock hit the back of his throat again and again and–_

_It was sudden, but it was good, when his climax hit him with one final thrust into the willing mouth worshipping his member, and with a muffled groan he relished in the way he filled the other up, Kouyou scrambling to push himself off and away from where his nose was practically pressed against Yuu's crotch._

_When he finally released the hold he had on the other's hair, Kouyou violently coughed out saliva and cum that dribbled down his chin and stained the apron he was still wearing, all while Yuu stroked his cock to get the most out of his mind-blowing orgasm._

_He thought that maybe, the entire thing would scare Kouyou away now as he stained his beautiful face with spurts of cream, treating him like some kind of whore._

_But no._

_When the other looked up at him, he was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and grinning while trying to catch his breath, his chest still heaving._

"Take me to bed." 

_It was an inviting purr, and Yuu knew he should say no but he couldn't,_ he fucking couldn't with a willing participant because now he could do these things that he wanted to do to Kaori to Kouyou instead and pretend he was her _because Yuu was a sick fucker just like everyone else, wasn't he?_

_Outside, Akira was oblivious, as was Takanori._

  


To his surprise, running into Takanori in the hallway wasn't as awkward as he expected it to be, setting aside the death glares Shiroyama had been sending his way all morning. Akira wasn't going to deny it though: he had been a drunken ass last night, playing along with last night's stupid antics just because he'd had too much to drink. 

So whatever treatment he was about to get, he felt like he didn't deserve it. 

"Hi. I was waiting for you–I made something."

Akira nervously followed the other as he got invited into his unit, making a pleasant sound of surprise as he stopped by the kitchen counter to the sight of a bento box that the smaller man declared was his packed lunch. 

"Taka... wow."

It was a cute meal, obviously made with care, and Akira had no idea how early the other woke up just to be able to prepare it. It was a set of mini-burgers made to appear alive because they had eyes, and his heart fell because maybe the other had taken last night to heart, to exert such effort... looking up with a pleading, apologetic expression, he began carefully and softly.

"Look. About last night..."

Takanori shook his head at him as he placed a lid over the bento box, tying it up in with a cloth and presenting it to him with a small smile. 

"I know, Akira-san. I understand."

Looking down at the packed lunch and then back at the young, smiling face, Akira sighed and wondered if Takanori really understood? What did the other even understand? Honestly, he was kind of afraid to know. 

Maybe it was better if he didn't find out.

Nodding his head, he took the food with a bow and heartfelt words, appreciating the gesture. Akira was too nice not to accept it, despite how uncomfortable it made him. 

"Thank you. I'll give the container back when I get home tonight."

Takanori merely nodded with an unwavering smile, giving him a slight bow in return, hesitating for a split second before leaning forward and up to kiss his cheek in a sweet, affectionate gesture. 

"Please take care on your way to work."

Akira stood there for a few seconds longer, his smile a bit forced, wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into. 


End file.
